


Si Martabak Manis

by MikaDiamond95



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animatronics jadi tukang, Fluff, Homo, Kata tidak baku, M/M, OOCness, Plot Gaje, Romance, Slang Words
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meski Mike sudah berada di abad modern, dia tetap saja menjadi satpam dengan gaji pas - pasan, dan juga pekerjaannya menjadi satpam perumahan tidak mudah, terutama ketika ia diganggu oleh pemuda yang membawa geroba martabak manis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si Martabak Manis

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Ini pertama kali saya menulis fanfic di fandom FNAF, Karena adek saya begitu tergila - gila dengan pairing ini, jadi ya kenapa tidak? Anyway di cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan restoran pizza maupun animatronics, mereka hidup biasa seperti manusia, well, meski behaviour mereka mungkin sedikit yg berubah.  
> Hope ya enjoy it!  
> Disclaimer : I do not own Five Night At Freddy's

Di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang baru didirikan beberapa bulan yang lalu, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai satpam yang setia dan bertanggung jawab diperumahan tersebut.

Perumahan yang bernama “Italiano Residento” yang memiliki jenis unit rumah yang unik, yaitu miring seperti menara Pisa.Karena konsep dan marketing yang bagus, penjualan unit – unit rumah tersebut laris dalam beberapa bulan, banyak keluarga yang mulai bertinggal di perumahan tersebut, fasilitas – fasilitas termasuk keamanan dan taman bermain pun sudah beroperasional.

Seorang pemuda yang berseragam bernama Mike Schmidt ini adalah salah satu penjaga kompleks yang berdedikasi tinggi dan sopan santun, pemuda lajang ini sudah sebulan lebih bekerja dengan giat, datang tepat waktu bahkan siap lembur demi kesahjeteraan masyarakat, karena dari merekalah gaji ia berasal.  
Dalam waktu beberapa bulan, Mike yang memiliki darah sedikit darah ‘bule’—Atau lebih tepatnya orang Jerman ini bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Asia Tenggara ini yang terkenal panas dan pengapnya, tentu saja kompleks yang baru dibangun ini hanya baru memiliki pohon yang membuat suasana ‘adem’ disekitarnya.  
Mike tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai iklim maupun lingkungan di tempat kerjanya, dia bahkan nyaman dengan bos pemilik kompleks itu yang terkenal baik hatinya, namun…

Ada beberapa kehadiran orang yang selalu mengusik suasana hatinya.

  
Pertama ia memiliki shift yang berpasangan dengan seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya, sebut saja ia “Phone Guy”, Kenapa? Karena pria itu tak pernah lepas dari Handphonenya, oh, Gadgetnya lebih dari satu, dari Hp Nokio jadul sampe Sumsung yang layarnya hampir selebar cermin di kosannya, dan herannya, Ponsel tak pernah habis PULSA, selalu penuh dan available ketika ada telpon atau sms masuk, Siapa yang ia hubungi? Tentu saja para TTM dan juga Pacar – pacarnya, meski wajah sudah oyaji, jiwa tetap anak muda (ababil).

  
“Kakandaaa~ Aku sungguh merindukanmu—“

  
“Oh, aku juga, sayangku, cintaku <3”

  
Suara orang muntah pun terdengar dari jauh, Mike pun jadi kekurangan gizi kalau mendengar ocehan mereka selama berjam – jam, maka dari itu ia naiki sepeda yang baru ia lunasi seperempatnya dan berkeliling untuk berpatroli.

  
‘Kejahatan tak pernah istirahat, meski di siang bolong!’Ujar Mike dalam hati setelah berputar dua kali di kompleks tersebut, karena suasana yang sepi dari anak – anak yang bermain bebas bersama teman sebaya mereka maupun tukang – tukang yang beristirahat dari pekerjaan mereka, Mike beristirahat di warung bernama “Dapur Mbo Chicha”, seorang perawan muda yang jago masak, terutama makanan asia, mau yang pedas, asem maupun yang tak ada rasa, ia ahlinya.

  
Karena saking lakunya makanan yang ia jual, warung ini sempat terkena pencurian dua kali, Mike begitu kesal ketika mengingat bagaimana kejadian warung kesayangannya terkena perampokan oleh pencuri ulung yang melebihi Robin Hood.  
Pasalnya, warung sederhana ini berada di belakang komplek, yang bertolak belakang dan jauh dari pos satpam, kebetulan rumah – rumah disamping warung itu belum diisi oleh masyarakat, alhasil tak ada yang mendengarnya.

  
Dan lagi, Chicha, perempuan berjiwa pembantu sejati itu, sangat senang tidur dilantai, seperti ayam yang tidur pulas di sarangnya, Hey, ayam itu tidak pernah benar – benar tidur seperti kerbau kan? Harusnya ia bisa bangun saat mendengar suara – suara asing di warungnya, namun kalau dipikir – pikir karena jarak yang jauh dari Pos Satpam, maka si Chicha pasrah.

  
“Ini mas kopinya,” Ujar pembantu muda dan cantik itu, Mike menerima kopi pahitnya dengan senang hati, karena seduhan kopi oleh Chicha memang tiada duanya, Chicha yang tidak memiliki pelanggan lain duduk disamping Mike.

  
“Terima kasih ya, Chicha, maaf ya sudah repot – repot bikin ini, padahal kau tahu kan—“

  
“Kalau gajianmu belum turun?Hehe, tenang aja, daku woles~”Ujar Chicha sambil tersenyum lebar kepadanya sampai matanya terlihat menyipit. Uh-Oh, bukan pertanda baik, Meski Chicha selalu tersenyum ketika orang – orang berhutang kepadanya, esok harinya semua orang yang berniat tak membayat hutangnya akan dihantui oleh sesuatu bahkan ada yang sampai berhenti kerja, entah kekuatan darimana, Chicha selalu memiliki cara sendiri untuk menagih hutang.

  
Mike menyeruput kopinya sambil memandang keatas, ‘Waktu itu ada seorang tukang bangunan bersujud – sujud di warung ini sampai memberi Chicha amplok segeplok, lari terbirit – birit pula ketika pulang—‘

  
“Mike?” Tahu – tahu Wajah Chicha sudah disamping wajahnya.

  
“HEUH!” Mike hampir melompat darinya, memang kalau ia melamun sedikit, pasti ‘anak ayam’ itu berada didekatnya seakan mengincar sesuatu, “Uh, ada apa?”  
Chicha tertawa kecil melihat gelagat Mike yang kikuk itu. “Haduh, mas jangan bengong disini, konon tempat ini memiliki bau – bau mistis lho~” Goda Chicha, Mike memberikan wajah tak enak dan berusaha tersenyum, namun ketika ia ingin bertanya mengenai hal mistis, tiba – tiba saja ada tepukan tangan di bahunya.

  
“Pagi mazzz—“

  
“GYAAAA!” Mike yang tadi melompat jauh dari Chicha sekarang melompat kearah gadis itu, bahkan ia hampir ditangkap Chicha dengan gaya Bridal, oh sungguh malu Mike ketika sadar dirinya hanya dikagetkan oleh tukang kebun setempat.

  
Bonnie, sang pecinta kelinci dan berkebun, tubuhnya yang tinggi jakung plus rambut ungu yang menutupi sebagian matanya terlihat seperti pemain film horror.  
“Eh, kenapa mazz….?” Tanya Bonnie dengan logat “S menjadi Z”nya, dilihat dari gerakan dan ucapannya yang lambat, bisa dibilang ia memiliki darah orang Jawa, mungkin sang nona Jawa ini sangat beruntung mendapat belahan jiwa yang sangat tampan rupawan dan mereka melahirkan anak secantik dan juga ganteng seperti Bonnie, namun sayangnya, otaknya juga sedikit miring.

  
“Erhm, aku tidak apa – apa…” Dengan canggung, Mike berdiri sambil membersihan debu yang menempel di celananya, Chicha yang masih menahan ketawa akhirnya memberikan satu krupuk gratis supaya Mike tidak ngambek kepadanya.

  
“Mazz Mike, sepertinya aku menemukan jejak – jejak aneh….” Mendengar ucapan sang jangkung itu, Mike langsung bersemangat mendengarnya, mereka pun berpamitan dengan Chica dan berjalan ke TKP.

  
“Hmmmm…” Mike memandang dengan seksama di taman komplek tersebut, tidak terlalu luas namun juga tidak sempit, karena masih ada beberapa semak dan pohon yang belum dirapihkan oleh Bonnie, Mike kesusahan mencari bukti jejak aneh yang diceritakan oleh Bonnie.  
“Disini mazz…. Tunggu sebentar…” Bonnie menuntun Mike ke pojokan taman yang berbatasan dengan tembok pembatas, disebelah komplek mereka ada perkampungan semi modern yang senang menyalakan musik betawi tiga hari tiga malam dan kemungkinan ditempat situlah sang pencuri datang.  
Mike memeriksa TKP seperti polisi FBI atau CSI yang sering ia tonton, ‘Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini!’ Pikir Mike dengan antusias, perlengkapan kecil semacam cotton but sebiji dan plastic kresek beserta pencapit dapur ia keluarkan.

  
“Hey, Bonnia bantu—Eh!” Mike terkejut ketika ia hendak menghampiri Bonnie, ada 5 ekor kelinci sedang baris – berbaris, Ngapain? Tentunya makan rumput liar.  
“Oh, Maaf Mazz… Itu kelinci – kelinci saya….” Ujar Bonnie yang menengok kearahnya dengan matanya yang tertutup poni, Mike menghela nafas, susah menghentikan habit Bonnie untuk berhenti memungut binatang liar karena binatang yang dulu ia pelihara adalah seekor Ular Boa yang kabur dari penjualan reptile illegal di pasar sebelah, dan sekarang?

  
Melihara sepasang kelinci lucu dan manis…. Sampai mereka beranak 18 ekor kelinci.

  
Banyak warga di kompleknya yang protes karena bau peliharaannya bisa tercium sampai satu blok karena terlalu banyak, akhirnya dengan sabar, Bonnie melepaskan kelinci – kelincinya ke taman maupun lahan kosong di komplek tersebut.

  
Namun jangan menganggap remeh Bonnie yang lambat dan penyabar itu, dibalik poni panjang milik pria berambut ungu itu, ia memiliki mata yang konon bisa melihat ‘itu’, atau lebih parahnya… Bisa mengutuk orang.

  
Selain Chica yang memiliki rumor mengganjal, ada juga Bonnie si tukang kebun yang memiliki rumor tidak sedap.

  
Ada salah satu tukang yang tak sengaja melukai kelinci ketika bekerja dan meninggalkan kelinci begitu saja tanpa dikubur, selanjutnya, hidupnya dipenuhi dengan terror kelinci, entah kotoran kelinci, pipis kelinci bahkan ada wortel – wortel tak habis di lempar kerumahnya, tukang itu akhirnya mencari mayat kelinci itu mati – matian dan menguburnya sambil dibacakan doa.

  
Karena kejadian itu lah, para tukang enggan menganggu maupun meledek Bonnie ketika bekerja didekat rumah bangunan mereka, ataupun menganggu para kelinci – kelinci berwarna mata merah itu.

  
Satu – satunya orang yang berinteraksi dengan Bonnie tentunya hanya Mbak Chica yang baik hati nan misterius itu. ‘Kalau dipikir – pikir, merea berdua itu sama – sama mencurigakan ya…’ Pikir Mike selagi memerhatikan jejak – jejak tak berbentuk itu.

  
“Mazz—“ “WHAAA!” Lagi – lagi tepukan dashyat di pundaknya membuat bulu kuduk Mike berdiri, Mike hampir saja merusak barang bukti yaitu jejak didepannya, ia menatap Bonnie sebal karena sudah menganggetkannya.

  
“Bagaimana?” Tanya Bonnie, terdengar ada nada semangat—walau sedikit yang jarang ia temukan, Mike berdehem sambil menahan malunya karena ia begitu lemah jantung berada didekatnya.

  
“Eeer… Ya menurutku ini memang jejak mencurigakan, masalahnya kita tidak tahu ini bentuknya apa, tidak seperti sepatu ataupun sandal jepit, bisa saja kelinci – kelincimu yang membuat jejak ini sih…Tapi—“ Mike menunduk dan mengambil seuntai benang dari tali raffia.

  
“Ini mencurigakan…” Ujarnya, Entah Bonnie mengerti apa tidak, ia mengangguk dan kembali memotong semak – semak dengan gunting rumput yang sudah berkaratan itu. Mike kembali fokus terhadap kelinci – kelinci peliharaannya yang sekarang totalnya bertambah 10 termasuk kelinci yang mengendus sepatunya.

  
“Uhmm…Bonnie? Apakah kelinci ini tidak nyasar ke halaman warga—“

  
“Tenang saja mazz… Kelinci – kelinci ini sudah dilatih untuk…. memotong rumput ketika dikeluarkan dari kandang…” Ujar Bonnie yang masih fokus menggunting semak liar itu menjadi cantik.

  
“Ohh…” Mike mengangguk dan perlahan – lahan berjalan menjauh dari Bonnie yang sudah serius dengan pekerjaannya, Merasa urusannya selesai ia balik ke pos Satpam untuk menganalisa barang bukti dan juga ditemani rekan satpam yang masih teleponan ke pacar yang ketiganya.

  
‘Ughh…. Sampai hapal dengan nama pacar – pacarnya…. Jangan sampai aku terpengaruh… Amit – amit…’ Mike memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya tanpa sadar ketika melihat sang Phone Guy masih bercengkrama dengan telpon jadul nan awet itu.

  
Baru saja ia mau masuk ke posnya, ada seseorang yang membunyikan piring untuk dibuka gerbangnya. Ketika ia menengok, ia menemukan salah satu musuh bebuyutannya sedari awal Ia bekerja di komplek ini.

  
“Oooy, bukakan portal hatimu untukku, sayang~”

‘Hoek!’

Muncullah seorang pedagang martabak “PLEDY PANJUL” dan gerobaknya dengan tersenyum nistah, menunggu dengan sabar sambil bertolak pinggang.

  
Freddy Fazbear, orang yang paling Mike benci.

Kenapa? dilihat dari orangnya, Freddy aalah pemuda yang ramah dan bekerja keras, bagaimana tidak? setiap beberapa bulan sekali ia menggantikan gerobak jualannya menjadi jualan yang lain, dari menjual ember, aksesoris perempuan, burger, pizza sampai martabak. Mike tidak mengerti kenapa orang ini berganti - ganti penjualannya, namun yang paling ia sebal dari orang ini adalah....

  
Iaselalu menggoda Mike, entah maksud bercand atau 'homo' beneran, dan orang disekitarnya tak ada yang protes, atau menganggapnya menyimpang.

  
Mike yang tidak berpegang agama pun tahu bahwa cinta sesama jenis itu 'menganggu' dan Mike dulu dilahirkan dengan didikan yang benar dari almarhum ibunya, namun setelah kemunculan pemuda tak jelas ini, hidupnya menjadi roda berputar.

  
Dengan muka masam, Mike membuka portal posnya tanpa melihat gerobak silver yang bertulis "Martabak Manis Karena Ada Kamu!" ditambah gambar jempol gede dan nomor teleponnya untuk pemesanan.

  
"Bonjour, Schmidt, bugar seperti biasanya, hum?" Tanya Freddy dengan sopan dan berhenti di posnya, terlihat kedua alis tipis Mike mengerut.

  
'Kenapa sih tidak langsung berjualan saja!?' Beribu kata yang ingin ia umpatkan ia urung dalam hati, melirik kearah Phone Guy yang masih asyik bertelefonan dengan pacar kesekiannya, membuat Mike tambah badmood.

  
"Hmm." Mike mengangguk cepat sambil melemparkan pandangan tajam ke wajah pemuda berkulit putih itu, bukannya takut atau tersinggung, pemuda itu tersenyum cerah, seakan Mike menggodanya.

  
'Ugh!' Uraian senyum itu bagaikan racun bagi Mike, membuat dirinya berkeringat dingin dalam sekejap, daripada ia terus diracuni oleh pemuda berkedok beruang buas itu, ia ambil sepeda abu - abunya dan melipir pergi dari hadapannya.

  
Sang penjual martabak yang memiliki mascot boneka beruang di gerobaknya pun menghel nafas. 'Sampai kapan kamu menjauh saat saya berada disini?'

 

* * *

  
Setelah puas berkeliling kompleks perumahan, ia singgah di warung Mbok Chica lagi, merasa gelisah karena kedatangan sang penjual martabak manis, ia memilih untuk mencurahkan segala keresahannya kepada Mbok tercintah.

  
"Jadiii... Aku kesal kenapa orang itu tidak kapok - kapok aku usir maupun aku jutekinn!" Ujar Mike dengan menggebu - gebu, seperti seorang remaja perempuan yang sedang ditengah haidnya, Chica yang mendengar dengan seksama hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya untuk sabar.

  
"Sudah diingatkan, jangan berjualan disini, karena hanya menganggu para ibu - ibu maupun pembantu di kompleks ini masih saja tidak mau mendengarkan! Kalo saja di gerebek polisi itu gerobak-"

  
"Mazz, memang salahnya Freddy...Dimana mazz?"

  
"HUWAAA!" Mike hampir terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya, si rambut ungu muncul di baliknya. Chica menahan ketawa supaya Mike tidak semakin 'panas' di sore hari yang masih terik.

  
"Fufu, Sebenarnya Freddy tidak punya masalah disini! Cuman dia—"

  
"AAAAA! Jangan disebutin lagi!" Mike langsung menutup mulut Chica yang menurutnya bocor, Bonnie memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.  
Baru saja Mike melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Chica, Freddy datang bersama gerobaknya.

  
"Hey, teman – teman, apa kabar?" Ujarnya dengan ceria. Mike ingin menamparkan wajahnya sendiri. Ia lupa Chica dan Bonnie juga temannya Freddy yang selalu berkumpul bersama.

  
"Baik! Wow, jualanmu laku lagi ya?" Jawab Chica sambil menunjukan gerobak Martabaknya, ia kagum dengan ketrampilan Freddy dalam membuat makanan manis. Freddy mengangguk dengan bangga.

"Iya, hari ini banyak pelanggan yang memesan martabak pisang coklat, disini piscok sangat laku keras ya!" Freddy memanjangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal. Karena penasaran seperti apa rasanya, Chica dan Bonnie mencomot martabak yang tersisa di gerobaknya.

"Hmmm, enak! Pakai apa ini rasanya?"

Freddy tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku masak sambil mikirin kamu~" Freddy melirik nakal kepada Mike. Mike pun ingin muntah.

"Ugh, kayaknya aku harus balik ke pos- Perutku sakit, ugh!" Mike buru - buru naik sepeda seperti orang kebelet pipis.

"Heee-Hati - hati, jangan sampai jatuh ke peluk-"

"ENGGA-ENGGA AKAN—HWAAAA!"

  
**Gubrak!**

  
Debaran jantung yang tak terkendali membuat Mike tak kuasa mengontrol goyahan sepedanya, terutama ketika matanya tak bisa lepas dari cengiran Freddy yang banyak arti.

* * *

  
Sudah kesekian kalinya Mike mengutuk nama Freddy di Pos Satpamnya, tak hanya menganggu harinya, ia dibuat malu didepan dua 'kawan'nya yang juga temannya.

  
Phone Guy yang sudah selesai bercengkrama dengan teleponnya ikut menghela nafas, sang ahli cinta ini tahu apa yang terjadi antara rekan kerjanya dan tukang martabak, kalau saja ia seorang remaja, ia ingin berkata "Plis deh, hari gini mash saja galau-in tukang?" Tapi karena tak ingin imagenya jatuh lebih buruk atau terkena pukulan perkasa Mike, ia memilih jalan aman saja.

  
"Masih dengan orang yang sama?" Tanyanya setelah Dart Game di dinding pos Mike sudah dipenuhi panah yang dilempar oleh Mike berulang kali. Mike mengangguk sambil bergerutu.

  
"Sampai kapan menghindari orang itu hanya karena masalah—"

  
"Maaf, pak, tapi saya ingin sendiri dulu-"

  
Mendengar renspon Mike yang mutlak membuat Phone Guy mundur, ia tahu Mike tak bisa di gubris kalau sedang badmood.

  
Mike menundukan kepalanya karena terasa lelah, berkali - kali kepala terbentur, masih saja ia tak bisa melupakan senyuman Freddy yang penuh dengan arti.  
Ingatannya kembali di saat ia bekerja di Komplek ini lebih dari seminggu, Freddy saat itu bekerja sebagai supplier Kripik Balado di warung Chica, setiap tiga hari sekali ia kembali ke komplek itu untuk mengisi persediaan kripiknya yang laku keras di komplek itu.

  
Awalnya Mike menganggap Freddy adalah orang yang paling normal di komplek ini selain Chica, karena waktu itu Mike masih belum cukup nyaman dengan Bonnie yang suka datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Mike sebagai orang asing tak tahu rasa "Balado" itu seperti apa, dan dengan tenangnya Freddy menyarankan Mike untuk makan Balado dengan Level 7.

  
_"Eeeh! Jangan, kasihan Mike nanti—"_

  
_"Hey, Mike itu kan pria dewasa, pasti sanggupkan makan keripik ini?" Tantang Freddy sambil menyeringai, Mike merasa firasat buruk melihat senyuman asing itu, namun harga dirinya trmakan omongan Freddy._

  
_"Oke! Aku coba," Freddy membuka salah satu keripik yang memiliki tulisan "AWAS! SUPER PEDAS!" dan memakan kripik itu tanpa pikir panjang, belum ada semenit, Mike berhenti mengunyah._

  
_Wajah memerah, hidung beringus, keringat mengalir deras dari lehernya. Setelah itu teriakan Mike terdengar sampai ke seluruh kompleks, dan ia mengakhiri 'pedas neraka' dilidahnya dengan meminum air keran yang tadinya dipakai Bonnie untuk menyiram taman_.

Freddy yang menjadi sumber masalahnya Mike hanya tertawa lepas, ia senang melihat wajah penderitaan Mike yang berhari - hari lidahnya mati rasa karena kripik pedasnya, Mike yang tadinya menganggap ia orang baik berubah jadi benci dengannya. Melarang Freddy menjual kripik setan itu pun tidak mempan, Freddy mulai mengganti produk jualannya.

  
Pernah suatu hari saat Mike dan Phone Guy selesai menonton film horror lokal pada jam 11 malam, Chica datang ke pos mereka dan meminta tolong Mike untuk mengecheck bangunan yang belum jadi dengan Bonnie, alhasil Mike berhasil dikerjai oleh Freddy yang sudah menunggu disitu sebagai setan - setanan.

  
Tapi apa yang membuat Mike menjadi benci menjadi Freddy adalah suatu kejadian, dimana seorang nenek yang tinggal di salah satu perumahan itu meminta tolong Mike untuk menolong kucing nenek itu yang berada di dahan pohon kebunnya.

  
_Entah kebetulan apa tidak, Freddy yang saat itu menjual bakso lewat didepan rumah nenek itu dan ikut menyaksikan Mike memanjat pohon demi menyelamatkan sang kucing malang itu._  
_Mike mendadak nervous saat sepasang manik biru sapphire mengawasinya dari jauh. 'Ugh! Harus cepat – cepat menolong kucing ini supaya kekamar mandi,' Umpat Mike yang mendadak muleas, dengan tak sabar ia naiki dahan pohon yang bergoyang dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke kucing berwarna putih itu sambil membujuk dengan wajah memelas._

  
_"Ayo sini, kucing manis--"_

  
_"MEOW!"_

  
_Tak bisa dibujuk, Mike pun memajukan badannya dan Ia pun berhasil menangkap kucing itu, tapi dampaknya..._

  
_**KREK!** _

  
_'Uh-Oh!' Wajah Mike membiru saat melihat dahan pohonnya sudah mulai patah, tak sempat berpegangan dengan batang pohon, Mike terjatuh._

  
_**Bruk!**_

  
_Saat itu Mike sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya yang akan patah tulang ataupun beresiko cacat, namun saat ia tersadar, ia bukan berada diatas permukaan yang kasar, namun diatas pelukan seseorang._

  
_"S-Siapa--"_

  
_"Sudah bangun, Hey Putri Tidur?" Mike berkeringat dingin saat mendengar suara familiar itu, saat sinar matahari sudah tak menghalang penglihatannya, wajah Freddy dengan senyuman yang sumringah itu terlihat didepan mata._

  
_"A-Ap—" Belum sempat Mike bereaksi, Freddy menaruh kecupan di pipinya layaknya seorang pangeran dalam negeri dongeng._  
_"!!!" Mike panik ketika pipi polosnya sudah dinodai oleh tukang bakso ini, buru - buru ia dorong dan bangkit dari rangkulannya dan berlari tanpa pamit dengan nenek yang memeluk kucingnya dengan erat._

  
Mike tidak akan memaafkan Freddy saat itu.

 

* * *

  
"Mike...Mike, MIKE!"

  
Mike terbangun dari tidur siangnya di kursi pos satpam ketika mendengar Phone guy memanggilnya sambil menggoyangkan bahu Mike.  
"Hengh...Ada apa...?"

  
"Kita mau patroli untuk menangkap pencuri, kamu tidak ingat? Mereka sudah berkumpul disini," Ujar Phone Guy sambil memasang jaket hitamnya, dalam hati Mike merasa aneh melihat Phone Guy mendadak serius, biasanya jam segini Phone Guy sudah pulang ke kontrakan kesayangannya.

  
"Oh..." Mike menggaruk - garuk kepalanya, menunggu nyawanya mengumpul. "Memang siapa yang berkumpul disini?"

  
"Chica, Bonnie, dan Freddy, masa kamu lupa? Kan kamu yang bikin jadwal "Ronda Malam" ini," Jawab Phone Guy setengah kesal setengah ingin tertawa melihat betapa berantakannya Mike yang tidur dari Maghrib.

  
"Oh—FREDDY?? Siapa yang undang dia??" Mendadak Mike bangkit berdiri dan suaranya menjadi ketus, tangannya menyambar jaket hitam yang disodori oleh Phone Guy.  
"Ya... Kita kan kekurangan orang volunteer untuk menangkap pencuri ulung ini, dan Freddy mengajukan dirinya setelah Chica mengajaknya, jadi.. Kenapa tidak?" Ujar Phone Guy yang kembali mengutak - ngatik Handphonenya, dalam hati Mike mengumpat 'Bilang saja dia ingin digantikan karena ingin meliburkan diri malam ini.'  
Sesuai dugaannya, Phone Guy pamit saat mereka sudah berkumpul, Mike terus- terusan memberi pandangan tidak suka kepada Freddy yang sedari mengobrol dengan Bonnie, tampaknya ia tidak terganggu diberi pandangan dingin oleh Mike, justru ia tangkas dengan senyuman hangatnya.

  
Mike menjadi frustasi melihat dirinya begitu luluh ketika dihadapi oleh senyuman maut itu, dan Chica menyeringai melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.  
Saat mereka berada di Blok B, dimana blok yang dekat dengan dinding yang membatasi perumahan ini dengan kampung sebelah, Chica meminta patroli berdua dengan Bonnie dengan alasan Bonnie memliki tubuh yang paling besar dan ia bisa menangkap pencuri itu dengan sekejap.

  
Mike memberi eskpresi wajah penuh penderitaan saat Chica menarik lengannya Bonnie ke arah lain, dan Chica hanya mengedipkan mata sambil berbisik 'Maaf ya, mas,' Dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

  
Mike diam seribu bahasa selama berpatroli bersama Freddy, untung sja Freddy sadar suasana diantara mereka berdua begitu kaku dan memilih untuk tidak berbicara, Mike menghela nafas lega setiap kali ia melirik kearah Freddy dan tidak ada reaksi.

  
Namun kesunyiaan diantara mereka berhenti ketika mereka berhenti di jalan buntu, suara jangkrik menghiasi di malam yang gelap ini, ditambah kegugupan Mike semakin menjadi.

  
"Mike,"

  
"Hmm!? A-Apa?" Mike jantungan ketika mendengar suara Freddy, ia baru sadar wajahnya begitu dekat dengannya saat ia menengok kearahnya.

  
"Apa kamu membenciku?" Freddy melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Mike kembali berdebar - debar, kefrontalannya kadang membuat Mike speechless.

  
"T-Tentu saja, kamu ini selalu berusaha mengangguku dan menggodaku seperti aku seorang perempuan, siapapun yang diperlakukan itu pasti--"

  
"Hahahahahaha!" Mendadak Freddy tertawa keras sambil memeluk perutnya, Mike menatapnya dengan kesal. 'Orang ini sinting,'

  
"Maaf, maaf, hanya aja... reaksimu lucu sekali," Freddy menghapus air mata di kedua kelopaknya dan kembali memberikan senyuman yang membuat Mike merinding dangdut. 'Ugh, ada apa dengan senyuman itu!? Kenapa dadaku bergetar seenaknya saja sih!?'

  
"Berhenti mempermainkanku! Ugh, lagipula kita disini hanya untuk menangkap pencuri itu," Mike mengalihkan wajahnya sambil menyinari semak - semak dengan senternya, namun ketika lengannya digenggam oleh tangan Freddy, tangan Mike refleks menjatuhkan senternya.

  
"Freddy!"

  
"Maaf, Mike, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu—" Meski kegelapan menghalangi penghilatan Mike, tapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah Freddy dengan jelas. "Selama ini, dari awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku tak pernah berniat bermain - main denganmu," Ketegasan yang terpancar di matanya Freddy membuat Mike diam tak berkutik.  
"Dan, sepertinya, aku serius denganmu,"

  
'Serius apa!? Serius kamu beneran homo dan mengincar perjaka seperti saya??' Umpatan Mike tak bisa ia ungkapkan karena kedua manik biru sapphire itu menghipnotisnya, Mike tahu dirinya tak aman ketika Freddy mulai mendekatkan dirinya dan mengelus pipi gemuknya Mike.

  
Namun Dewi Keberuntungan berkata lain, seseorang menabrak mereka berdua.

  
**BRUUUK!**

  
"AAAAA!!" Akhirnya Mike mendapati suaranya kembali ketika seseorang yang melebihi tingginya menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras.

  
Dengan instingnya sebagai petugas keamanan, ia bangkit dan mengggenggam pergelangan kaki pemuda yang berambut merah itu.

  
"Siapa kamu!? Tunjukan dirimu!" Tangan kanannya langsung mengambil senter yang terjatuh di sampingnya, saat sekilas melihat wajah pemuda itu, tangannya ditepis oleh sesuatu benda yang tajam, dan Mike berteriak kesakitan.

  
"AAAAAAA!!"

  
Benda tajam itu kembali menarik dari lukanya, mendengar Mike yang berteriak kesakitan membuat Freddy bangkit dari pingsannya karena tubrukan kepalanya yang cukup keras. Maling itu tak sempat melarikan diri saat Freddy membuatnya tersandung dengan kakinya.

  
Pemuda yang berambut berantakan itu kembali berdiri tanpa melepaskan karung yang ia bawa dari awal, Freddy pun mulai memukul bagian kepalanya namun pemuda itu lihai dalam menangkis pukulannya, merasa kesal, Freddy pun menendang lutut pemuda itu dan mengincar celah pemuda itu.

  
Mike yang dapat menahan rasa sakitnya tergugah melihat cara Freddy bertarung seperti seorang petinju professional, bahkan Mike tak bisa mengikuti gerakannya yang luwes, dilihat dari amarah yang terpancarkan oleh mata Freddy, ia menebak... Apakah Freddy marah karena Mike terluka?

  
Merasa dirinya terpojok, pemuda itu mendecak dan mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari kantungnya, Freddy yang konsentrasi untuk mengambil barang curiannya tidak melihat benda tajam itu. Otomatis Mike yang melihat benda itu tak terima Freddy tertusuk karena dirinya yang lemah.

  
"AWAS!" Mike melempar dirinya didepan Freddy, mata biru sapphire itu membesar ketika melihat Mike melindungi dirinya tanpa pikir panjang, namun karena reaksinya yang telat, Mike sudah tertusuk dengan pisau itu.

  
"MIKE!" Freddy langsung merangkul tubuh Mike yang sudah tak bertenaga. Pencuri itu pun sudah melarikan diri setelah kedua penjaga itu teralihkan.

  
"Mike! Bertahanlah!" Wajah 'cool'nya Freddy menghilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh kekawatiran dan takut. Mike malah tertawa melihat wajahnya.

  
"Heh, ternyata kau bisa berekspresi seperti itu juga ya, selama ini aku kira kalo kamu ini—UHUK!" Mike mengeluarkan beberapa tetesan darah dan membuat Freddy semakin panik.

  
"Mike!!" Freddy semakin gelisah melihat Mike yang mulai berbicara ngelantur, seakan ini adalah momen terakhirnya. "Jangan mati dulu, Hey jagoan, kau belum—"  
"Berisik! Aku pasti bayar hutang kepada Chica dan juga balikin sepeda Bonnie setelah dapat bonus, dan aku tidak ingat punya hutang apapun denganmu," Jawab Mike dengan ngelantur.

  
Freddy tersenyum lemah. "Tapi kamu belum tahu perasaanku—"

  
'Tai!' Ingin sekali Mike melontarkan kata itu, namun kesadaraannya sudah mulai pudar saat hatinya kembali berdebar - debar, samar - samar ia mendengar Freddy berteriak memanggil seseorang.

  
Entah kenapa Mike tidak merasa menyesal hidupnya disia - siakan kepada tukang martabak manis ini, mungkin ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia senang ada seseorang yang tertarik kepadanya.  
Meski orang itu adalah pedagang misterius dengan telinga beruang.  
Tunggu, telinga beruang?

* * *

  
Mike kembali ke perumahan _"Italiano"_ setelah dirawat dirumah sakit selama 2 bulan, ternyata luka yang ia terima dari pencuri itu tidak separah yang mereka kira, pisau kecil itu hanya menembus permukaan kulitnya namun tidak sampai menusuk organ dalamnya, alhasil ia hanya perlu dijahit dan beristirahat sampai rasa sakitnya tidak terasa.  
Walau pengobatan di rumah sakit ampuh, namun biaya yang dikenakan tidak sebanding dengan gaji Mike perbulan, jadi ia sangat terpaksa meminjam orang yang belum pernah ia pinjami... Freddy.

  
Walau merasa sangat bersalah, Freddy selalu datang dan mengunjungi Mike dengan rajin, selain membawa bunga, ia juga membawa martabak manisnya dengan diam - diam, karena masakan rumah sakit sangat payah, mau tidak mau Mike memakan martabak manisnya dengan wajah jengkel. Meski begitu, hati Mike selalu berbunga melihat pemuda martaba itu datang menemaninya setiap hari.

  
Melihat kemajuan di hubungan ambigu mereka, Chica tak henti - hentinya menggoda Mike dan menanyakan penjelasan lebih dalam mengenai mereka berdua, Mike yang heran melihat reaksi Chica yang berbanding terbalik dengan orang normal hanya pasrah dan menjawab seadanya, karena kasihan, Bonnie berusaha menahan Chica setiap ia kelewatan.

  
Kini Mike sudah berdiri di portal perumahan _Italiano,_ dengan wajah lega dan senang, ia sambut pagi hari dengan ucapan pagi yang semangat kepada Phone Guy.

  
"Pagi!!"

  
"Hey! Pagi, Kawan, sudah sembuh rupanya? Hehe," Sang pria berambut pende itu menyambut Mike dengan senang hati, tentunya karena beban kerjanya akan lebih ringan jika ada orang seperti Mike bekerja dengannya.

  
Setelah berbasa - basi dan bercakap mengenai nasib pencuri itu, Phone guy mencolek bahunya dan menunjukan jarinya kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri dengan senyuman indah di samping pos satpam.

  
"Hyuu Hyuu~ Dijemput pacarnya~" Ledek Phone Guy sambil bersiul saat melewatinya.

  
"EH–Hey!" Belum sempat Mike membalas perkataan Phone Guy, pria itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, 'Ugh, jangan bilang Chica yang menyebarkan gossip yang tidak - tidak,' Dengan berat hati, Mike menghampiri Freddy yang membawa bunga seperti biasa.

  
"Hey, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik? Aku kaget lho kamu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ternyata," Tanya Freddy dengan tatapannya yang penuh perhatian.  
'Apa selama ini dia berbicara seperti ini? Kok terdengar lebih lembut dan..jijay?' Mike melihat sekelilingnya, berharap para kawannya Freddy tidak mengintip mereka, dengan cepat Mike menerima bunganya sambil menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

  
"Uh, Yeah...Baik..." Freddy masih melontarkan senyumannya dengan sabar, Mike semakin gelisah dipandang oleh pemuda yang selama ini, atau ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia menghindarinya karena....

  
"Mike, mungkin kamu sudah bosan dengan makanan ini, tapi ini sebagai hadiah sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, hehe," Mike menerima sekantong martabak manis darinya lagi, bukannya menjadi senang, ia tambah merasa bersalah.

  
"Uhm, Freddy, aku tidak menerima hadiahmu terus - terusan, dan kau sudah banyak membantu dengan membayar biayaku dirumah sakit, jadi—"  
"Kalau soal itu tidak perlu diperhitungkan, karena akulah yang gagal melindungimu, Mike, jadi sebagai menembus kesalahanku, anggap saja hutangmu lunas," Jawab Freddy dengan tatapan serius, menambahkan sensasi aneh di dada Mike.

  
Mike mengkerutkan keningnya "Ugh, bukan begitu! Bukan tugasmu untuk melindungiku, dan sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku ini laki - laki, Ya Tuhan! bukan perempuan yang harus di—"

  
"Tapi tidak bisa melindungi orang kusayangi itu sebuah kegagalan," Potong Freddy secara tiba - tiba, Uh Oh, Mike tidak bisa berpura - pura tidak tahu, Freddy sudah mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya.

  
"Uhm, Fred—"

  
"Aku menyukaimu, Mike, jadilah pacarku?" Pernyataan Freddy dengan matanya yang berbinar - binar membuat jantung Mike terhenti seketika, Freddy, seorang pedagang martabak, menembaknya, didepan pos satpam, dan beberapa orang mengintip pembicaraan mereka, Oh, Mike tahu dimana mereka mengumpat.

  
"Uhm, Freddy, jangan salah paham ya, aku menjawab ini bukan karena merasa bersalah atau merasa wajib untuk membayar hutangmu...."

  
Mike menarik nafas dalam - dalam, ia tatapi lagi lawan bicaranya yang masih menatapnya dengan intens, ia bisa merasakan kegelisahan menunggu jawabannya.  
Satu anggukan membuat Freddy dan teman - temannya yang bersembunyi menahan nafas.

  
Mike menundukan kepalanya, karena terlalu malu untuk memandang manik sapphire itu, namun yang ia terima adalah pelukan hangat darinya.

  
Dengan gugup, tangan Mike membalas pelukannya dengan memeluknya balik, meski tangannya hanya menarik baju Freddy.

  
"CIEEEEE!! SELAMAT YA!" Teriak Chica yang tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menyoraki mereka berdua, Mike refleks melompat dan menabrak dagu Freddy dengan jidat lebarnya.

  
"Ah! Kita ketahuan!" Ujar Chica dengan polosnya lalu berlari, diikuti Bonnie yang hanya memberi lambaian tangan dan bilang "...Selamat ya mazz..." dan ikut kabur dengan Chica, dan Mike ikut bergabung dengan mengejar mereka.

  
Ya, seperti inilah kehidupan tak biasa Mike di lingkungan perumahan Italiano Residento, tak ada tujuan pasti maupun kejadian yang biasa - biasa aja.

**FIN**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tunggu, bagaimana nasib sang pencuri?  
**

Foxy, seorang remaja yang dijuluki si rubah dari kecil di kampungnya memiliki kebiasaan aneh yang menyimpang di lingkungannya, Kleptomaniac. Karena sejak kecil ia tinggal di lingkungan yang kumuh dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, Foxy tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sedikit sociopath, ta hanya itu, Foxy juga terobsesi membawa benda tajam seperti pisau kecil di kantongnya, baginya, pisau itu adalah penyelamatnya. 

Namun masyarakat tidak bisa mentoleransi dirinya semenjak ia mulai mencuri barang - barang di kawasan orang - orang kaya, mereka pun berlomba - lomba menangkapnya, termasuk satpam di komplek rumahan itu, namun dengan kemampuannya yang lihai dalam melarikan diri maupun bersembunyi, tidak ada orang yang mampu menangkapnya.

Kecuali satu malam.

Ketika ia melukai salah satu satpam di kompleks itu.

Ia tidak tahu teman sang satpam itu begitu jago dalam bela diri dan Foxy tak sempat mengantisipasi situasi waktu itu, mau tidak mau ia keluarkan jurus pamungkasnya yaitu menusuk dengan pisau kesayangannya dan lari.

Namun takdir berkata lain, ia malah bertemu dengan seseorang di taman kompleks waktu ia bersembunyi, memar dikakinya akibat serangan pemuda berambut coklat dengan kaos "Manisnya Dirimu" membuatnya tak bisa berlari dengan jauh, yang tadinya berencana ingin bersembunyi sampai subuh berubah ketika ia menemukan salah satu kelinci di sampingnya. 

Ia ambil kelinci itu sambil berpikir 'Ah, Kelinci enak buat cadangan makanan,', namun kelinci putih dan imut itu membawa malapetaka kepadanya.

"Mazz... Mau kamu apakan kelinci itu...?" Tanya suara berat yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari setan lokal manapun, Foxy bergidik ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan tubuh jangkung dan rambut ungu yang menutupi wajahnya.

'HIIIE!!' Foxy yang merinding ketakutan diam ditempat, tak terima dirinya ditakuti oleh seseorang yang dibawah levelnya, tukang kebun.

"Mau kumakan!" Jawabnya dengan lantang, ia merogoh sakunya, mencari senjata rahasianya, namun pikirannya panik ketika ia sadar pisaunya masih tertinggal, menancap di tubuh satpam itu.

Tak ada belas kasihan, Bonnie langsung membanting dan mengunci gerakan pencuri ulung itu, tubuhnya besar pun meninding pemuda kurus itu.

"Uuuugh!!!"

"Jangan coba kabur, Hey-" Ucapan pemuda jangkung itu terhenti ketika mata mereka saling bertemu.

Foxy yang melontarkan wajah tak menyerah dengan kilatan amarah di matanya membuat sang pecinta kelinci tergugah.

Tahu - tahu orang aneh itu udah menempelkan bibirnya di Foxy.

"HMMGH!!!" Dan Foxy pingsan seketika.

******

Hidup memang selalu tak adil untuk Foxy, apalagi saat ia dipenjara. Bukan, ia tidak jadi bahan bullian para tahanan disana, justru ia menjadi bos seketika di penjara busuk itu, namun setiap jam kunjungan, ia selalu dipanggil oleh seseorang, Awalnya Foxy heran karena ia tidak memiliki saudara kandung maupun anggota keluarga lainnya, tapi ketika tahu yang mengunjunginya adalah seorang weirdo yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya, Foxy ingin kabur dari penjara itu.

 

BONUS :

"Erhm....Uhmmm.... Mike?"

"Hmm, Darling?"

"Ugh, sudah kubilang panggil aku Mike aja,"

"Iya, Mike sayangku cintaku?"

"Hoek! Sudah, sudah! Jadi... kau bisa bela diri seperti itu, belajar dimana...?"

"Hmm? Waktu aku masih sekolah, aku ikut ekskul Taekwondo,"

"Ooh..."

"Mau kuajari?"

"Heh!? Boleh??"

"Tentu saja" _'Jadi kalau sparring aku bisa menyentuhmu lebih, fufufu'_

 

**FIN (2)**

**Author's Note:**

> .....MAAF KALO MENGECEWAKAN  
>  Maaf juga kalo OOC //sujud  
> Maaf juga buat Plot Gajenya  
> Maaf juga kalo ada grammar error, typo, dan lain - lain  
> Terima kasih mau mampir! jangan lupa comment n kudos kay xD  
> Have nice days!


End file.
